Jeden z Wielu
by Neko-Levi
Summary: "Poranne słońce wypełniło pokój jasną poświatą. Nastawał właśnie ranek. Jeden z wielu dni gdy ludzkość wygrywała z tytanami"... Burzliwa historia Leviego i Erwina, ich walce, przetrwaniu, przyjaźni i miłości
1. Chapter 1

Poranne słońce wypełniło pokój jasną poświatą. Nastawał właśnie ranek. Jeden z wielu dni gdy ludzkość wygrywała z tytanami.

Z głową na biurku spał potężny mężczyzna z blond włosami. Jego grzywka niedbale opadała na czoło. Oddychał spokojnie. Na policzku zrobiła mu się wielka plama od tuszu wypływającego z przewróconego kałamarza.

Do drzwi pokoju nastało pukanie. Kiedy jednak nikt nie otworzył owy gość, postanowił wejść do pokoju. Zmierzając wzrokiem śpiącego, po wejściu, przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Podszedł odrobinę bliżej ale nie za blisko.

-Erwin... - odchrząknął lekko się denerwując. Zbliżył się bardziej - Erwin. - powiedział tak samo ale z jawną irytacją.

Patrzył na niego tym zimnym przerażającym wzrokiem. Jego wzrok popłynął ku stercie papierów. Złapał jeden miedzy chude palce i prześledził tekst.

- Znowu skargi... - rzucił niedbale kawałek papieru i wytarł rękę, brudną z tuszu w swoją chusteczkę. Jednak on nie schodził. Zirytowany bardziej westchnął ciężko. Już wiedział że ten dzień nie będzie jego najlepszym.

-Erwin! - niemal to wykrzyczał.

Mężczyzna otworzył nagle oczy i poderwał się do góry. Wybełkotał coś o podatkach i potarł oczy. Kiedy zabrał ręce ujrzał znajomą twarz, uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Levi co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze? - układał na biurku tak aby cokolwiek można było na nim zrobić - Chcesz coś do picia?

- Nie. - odparł zimnym tonem lekko przymykając szare oczy. Przysunął krzesło stojące nieopodal i usiadł na nim zakładając nogę na nogę.

- To co cie do mnie sprowadza? - Erwin wstał i przeciągnął się delikatnie. Był o wiele wyższy niż siedzący mężczyzna. - Hm?

- Mam sprawę... - ciężko przeszło mu to przez gardło. Nie lubił nikogo prosić o przysługi pomoc a zwłaszcza pomoc. I zwłaszcza Erwina. Już chyba nic nie mogło być nic gorszego... Nie wróć... Pomoc świruski byłaby ponad jego nadludzkie siły.

- Ohm... Jaką to Levi możesz mieć do mnie sprawę?

Siedzący na krześle przełknął ślinę. Nie wierzył że to się dzieje. Wziął dziesięć wdechów i tyle samo wydechów.

-Levi? Co jest? Co się dzieje? - w glosie Erwina było zmartwienie i troska. W końcu wziął go pod swoje skrzydła jakiś czas temu.

Nagle kapral poderwał się do góry, zacisnął pięści. Otworzył usta ale zamknął je tak samo szybko. Odwrócił się i wymaszerował z pokoju jak najszybciej się dało.

-Le...vi... - Erwin ruszył za nim - Levi! - nagle stracił go z oczu. Znikł mu. Tak po prostu.


	2. Chapter 2

Za Levim zatrzasnęły się drzwi jakiegoś pokoju. Stał tyłem do niego opierając głowę o drewno. Wdychał zapach. Pachniało ono potem zmieszanym ze stęchłym drewnem. Wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie w takich warunkach żył.

Zacisnął ręce w pięści. Starał się zachować równowagę. Było trudno ale już po chwili stał ze swoimi obojętnym zimnym wzrokiem. Jak mógł dać się ponieść emocją. Jak?!

Odwrócił się do środka pokoju i ujrzał znajome pomieszczenie. To tu spędził pierwszą noc kiedy zjawił się w kwaterze zwiadowców. Wtedy nikt mu nie ufał i każdy uznał że tutaj spędzi pierwsze godziny. Wtedy tylko Erwin go bronił. Wszyscy patrzyli przez pryzmat szczura z podziemnego miasta. Gdyby nie on nigdy by nie został Kapralem.

Patrzył na stare łózko które do niego kiedyś należało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Erwin to wszystko tutaj trzymał. Dlaczego się tego nie pozbył. Najchętniej wziął by to teraz i spalił w diabły.

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się na szafę. Zmrużył oczy i ruszył tam powoli bojąc się co tam zobaczy. Gdy już stał na przeciw szafy ujął delikatnie gałkę i pociągnął ku sobie. Szafa nie ustąpiła po pierwszym razie ale po trzecim skrzypnęła i otworzyła się.

W owym meblu znajdowały się jego ubrania. Stare. Te co miał na sobie gdy tutaj się znalazł. Wyciągnął powoli rękę ale zatrzymał ją. Po chwili jednak pochwycił materiał i ścisnął go. Był szorstki. Przełknął ślinę.

Z oddali słychać było wołanie Erwina. Raczej nie będzie go tutaj szukał. Chyba.

Oglądał materiał jak gdyby był na wagę złota. Obudziły się w nim dawne wspomnienia. Isabel. Farian. Jego przyjaciele. Pierwsze spotkanie z Erwinem. Podziemne miasto. Kwatera Żandarmerii. Ten wzrok. Brak zaufania. Nagle trzasnął drzwiami i odsunął się gwałtownie od szafy.

Oddychał bardzo szybko. Pokręcił głową i skierował się do wyjścia. Złapał za klamkę i nacisnął. Uchylił odrobinę drzwi i rozglądnął się czy nikogo nie było. A nie było. Wyszedł i skierował się na dół do stołówki. Musiał się koniecznie czegoś napić.

Kiedy kroczył w stronę jadalni. Nagle coś zaszło go od tyłu i wrzasło. Ten znajomy krzyk.

- Świrusko... - warknął i strzepnął jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

- Levi co tu robisz? Taaak wcześnie? Nie powinieneś słodko spać i zabijać tytanów?

Kapral na to nie odpowiedział ignorując głupią uwagę.

- A moooooże chciałeś coś posprzątać? Pomóc ci Levi? Proszę powiedz że tak!

- Nie... - odpowiedział swoim jakże lodowym tonem głosu. Ruszył ponownie mając nadzieje że owa kobieta się od niego odczepi.

- Leeeeeeeevi! - ruszyła za nim - Nie zostawiaj mnie tak!

Zacisnął pięści - Po co za mną leziesz?

- Aaa co mam robić? Erwin nie pozwala mi samej wyruszyć za mur a więc się nudzę.

- To idź baw się ze swoimi Tytanami albo pokrój Erena... - dla niego ten dzieciuch nic nie znaczył. Mógł nawet zdechnąć.

- Nieee mogę Erwin mi zabronił.

Westchnął ciężko. Doszli po chwili oboje do jadalni. Wziął filiżankę i nalał sobie parującego napoju. Upił łyk i poczuł gorzki smak kawy. Kto to parzył - pomyślał w myśli i napił się kolejny łyk.

- Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! - wrzeszczała Hanji.

Siedział z założonymi rękami. Ignorował kompletnie kobietę.

- Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! - złapała go za ramie i zaczęła nim trząść.

Jednak on wstał i ruszył do pokoju. Hanji nie dawała mu za wygraną.

Gdy już miała wejść do jego komnaty zatrząsnął jej drzwi przed nosem i zamknął na zamek od środka. Westchnął ciężko. Usiadł powoli na fotelu i założył nogę na nogę. Upijał kolejne łyki kawy. Tak gorzkiej jak jego emocje. Zamknął powoli oczy i westchnął ciężko.

Co chwila nasłuchiwał czy czasami wariatka nie siedzi przed drzwiami.

Jego emocje mieszały się w złość? Nie. Żal? Też nie... To co to było? A może smutek? NIE!

Jego umysł sam zaprzeczał. Toczył walkę. Gdyby teraz miał opisać swoje uczucie, było by one niemal takie samo jak przy śmierci jego przyjaciół.

Nie płakał z tego powodu. Gdyby miał płakać nie starczyło by mu łez na tyle ludzi ile już oddało życie w walce o przetrwanie.

Trzymając kubek zasnął w wielkim wyścielanym fotelu męczony przez koszmary felernego dnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejny dzień minął nie najlepiej. Złapał się kilka razy że myślał co robi Erwin. Niewyspany, z miną wściekłego kota, wszedł do salonu rozglądając się. Szczęście w nieszczęściu nikogo z rana tam nie było.

Usiadł w spokoju na krześle i wyglądnął za okno na dwór. Zmarszczył czoło widząc Erena rozmawiającego z Dowódcą.

Tsk... Co oni znowu knują?

Kiedyś nienawidził Erwina. Za wszystko co stało się potem. Teraz darzył go odrobiną ufności i szanował jak swojego przełożonego. Nic więcej... Czy aby na pewno?

Kilka razy myślał o Erwinie jako o swoim kochanku ale od razu pokazywał mu obraz straszliwej nędzy z jakiej on go wyciągnął, tego pogardliwego wzroku, tych wyzwisk. Przecież to tylko szacunek, Levi. Tylko.

Nie raz widział że Erwin obserwuje go ukradkiem albo gdy jadą obok siebie na koniach. Lecz gdy tylko złapał go na tym Erwin odwracał głowę.

Westchnął cicho w myśli i wstał po kilku minutach. Musiał się odstresować. Musiał coś wysprzątać.

Skierował się szybkim krokiem do swoich komnat. Nagle wpadł na niego. Był to nie kto inny jak Dowódca.

Erwin? Co... - zmarłszy brwi widząc przybitego Erwina – Co jest?

Mężczyzna cicho westchnął odwracając wzrok

No co jest? - zniecierpliwił się brunet.

Nie mamy... - pierwszy raz widział takiego Erwina. - Nie mamy wystarczająco kadetów. Jest ich niewiele. Wszyscy się boją wstąpić do wojska.

Levi kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia – Musisz ich zmusić Erwin.

Levi nie... Musimy znaleźć inne wyjście. Trzeba zorganizować wyprawę do miasta i wiosek i szukać nowych kadetów. Cały czas brakuje nam żołnierzy.

Rozumiem... - chciał zapytać się po co rozmawiał z Erenem ale ugryzł się w język. - Kiedy chcesz jechać i z kim?

Natychmiast. I z naszym odziałem.

Nie nie zgadzam się. Nie pojadę nigdzie z Hanji.

Nie chce słyszeć jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu. To misja oficjalna a nie niedzielny spacer. Rozumiesz?

Tak jest Erwin... - zacisnął pięści – Idę oporządzić konia – odwrócił się od niego

Levi! Poczekaj... - złapał go i odwrócił go ku sobie. - Wybacz mi. Nie chciałem takiego...

Pokręcił głową i odszedł.

Levi... Czemu mi to robisz? - westchnął cicho i potarł skroń – Hanji! - zawołał kobietę – Przygotuj się! Ruszamy niedługo!


End file.
